Guilt
by Anonymous book person
Summary: this is when Sophie visits Alden's funeral and something unexpected happens.
1. Chapter 1

**ok so I have never done this before. I have never written a story before I'm so scared!**

**well I'm gonna do it anyway! tell me what you think. this starts in exile when Sophie visits Alden's funeral.**

**I don't own keeper of the lost cities or any of its characters.**

**the beginning is straight from the book so I don't own that part.**

**I DONT OWN THE FITST CHAPTER!**

Biana and Fitz were in mid "Thank You for coming" when they were speaking to. Biana's voice trailed away, and Fitz's jaw clenched so tight it looked like he might crack a tooth.

"I'm so sorry." Sophie whispered, forcing herself to meet Fitz's gaze.

He didn't nod. Didn't say anything. Just stared at her.

Sophie hung her head. Thought about walking away, but she couldn't. Not without saying one thing that needed to be said,

_I miss him_

"Don't!" Fitz snapped. "You don't get to..."

"Whoa, chill, man," Keefe said stepping between them, "This is Sophie."

"Keefe it's fine." Sophie looked at Della, who'd come out of her daze to notice what was happening beside her." I guess I shouldn't have come."

"No you shouldn't have," Fitz agreed

Biana just glared at her.

There were dozens of things Sophie wanted to say, but she knew none of them would help. So she gave Della the tightest hug she could find, curtsied to the counselors.

**( now it is my writing )**

Then she gave one more glace at Fitz. She didn't remember collapsing, but remembered falling to the it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"SOPHIE!" Fitz, Biana, and Keefe screamed in shock.

"I'll call Elwin," said Grady holding a pale Edaline. Then leaped away.

"I can bring her to Everglen," said Fitz cradling Sophie in his

At Everglen Elwin checked on her.

"Her poor cells." Elwin said.

"What does that mean!?" said Edaline. Both her and Grady were unnaturally pale.

"Her cells are practically dead, it's like she hasn't eaten in 2 weeks." Elwin said.

"Well for the past few weeks she hasn't eaten a lot of food. She usually says she has a big lunch." said Grady confused. Edaline nodded, but Keefe looked pale.

"She never eats during lunch." Keefe said quietly looking at his hands.

Edaline passed out.

Fitz couldn't stand it so he called Terrigan.

"What is it." said Terrigan panting as if he had ran the whole way. "You said that Sophie collapsed." After Fitz explained the situation, Terrigan was deathly pale.

"First Alden, and now Sophie!? I have to see her." Terrigan said sprinting into the house.

When Terrigan and Fitz got there Elwin was force feeding Sophie medicine.

"Terrigan! Try probing Sophie to see if anything bad has happened." ordered Elwin. as Terrigan closed his eyes the whole room seemed to hold their breath, hoping for the best. Sadly as he opened his eyes, he could hardly stand.

"I could hear her thoughts." Said a shocked Terrigan.

Everything went quiet.

"What could you hear?" Elwin asked.

"I could only hear some words and some sentances." said Terrigan with his head in his arms, but then suddenly looked up at Fitz.

"She said your name Fitz." he looked at him in the eye, "Then I hear the words, 'he wouldn't have said that if he knew you were damaged!"

All of the blood drained out of Fitz's face.

"That's what I told her the day she visited." Fitz said sitting down shakily.

"It also had the words 'malfunctioning' echoing around her head" Terrigan said.

Grady sat down as well, "That's what Bronte said after an inflicting lesson."

Fitz started crying.

"It's my fault I was so mad I forgot everything and blamed her. I never knew this would happen!"

"None of us did." Elwin said trying to comfort him. "Fitz drink this, it will help your mood."

As Fitz drank it he stopped crying and started to giggle. "It's strong." said Fitz.

Elwin smiled ruefully, "That's exactally what Sophie said when she had it."

Then Elwin started making instructions.

"Fitz, give her this every hour." Elwin commanded handing him a small purple bottle of medicine.

"Ok should I do it now?" Fitz asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well there are some typos on those chapters! UUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH! but who cares I guess. I DON'T OWN KEEPER OF THE LOST CITIES OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. SHANNON MESSENGER OWNS THE RIGHT OF THAT. I WISH I OWNED IT THOUGH.**

**it is so cool to see your writing on the website! its like, I HAVE ACOMPLISHED SOMETHING IN LIFE!**

**well lets go!**

Every hour Fitz would give her some medicine and every hour she seemed to get better. On the fifth day after he gave the medicine and was about to leave she woke up.

_Fitz _she transmitted weakly.

"SOPHIE" Fitz exclaimed in happiness, "Your awake!" He ran to the bed and hugged her.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he pulled away blushing furiously.

"I'm fine, just kind of tired." she answered weakly.

"Don't worry, I'll get Elwin." Fitz promised, as he ran out of the room.

as Fitz ran into the living room he saw that everyone was there.

"What is it?" asked Keefe noticing his happiness.

"Sophie's awake!" Fitz practically screamed.

"What!? I have to see her." Elwin gasped.

"We do to." Grady and Edaline said at the same time.

"Don't forget me," said Keefe.

"And me," said Biana.

"Me to!" said Fitz.

After Elwin checked that nothing was wrong, Grady and Edaline invited everyone (including Elwin) to there house for Mallowment. It was the best day ever.

**I have finished my first FanFiction! If you think it is good tell me because I'm scared. I really wanted to make Fitz kiss Sophie instead of only hug but I guess not :(**

**I might make them get together next story. **

**SO BYE-BYE! :)**

**ANONYMOUS BOOK PERSON :)**


End file.
